


Zona Muerta

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU-Centinela/Guia con Sherlock. Es un Mystrade y se publico originalmente en un trabajo conjunto con las compañeras de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us de Facebook que le llamamos "30 dias de Mystrade". <br/>Pero he decidido publicar los AU´s como historias independientes tambien ;)<br/>Gracias por leer!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zona Muerta

Mycroft se dirigió a la escena de un crimen en uno de los suburbios de Londres.

 

La calle estaba desierta, solo dos coches patrulla que cercaban el lugar, y varios agentes que empezaban a acordonar la zona. Era una escena del crimen reciente, Sherlock estaría como un niño en navidad.

 

Mycroft no se equivocaba. Sherlock, El Centinela, estaba dando vueltas por la escena mirando y deduciendo todo en voz alta. Al lado, John, su Guía, le seguía de cerca y solo intervenía cuando se acercaba a ponerse casi frenético por alguna prueba, entonces, con un solo toque de su mano en el brazo de Sherlock podía devolverlo a la realidad en un momento.

 

Ese vinculo era algo preciado y maravilloso entre El Centinela y su Guía. Uno que Mycroft nunca tendría.

 

Mycroft había decidido ser Guía de Guías en la Torre de Londres. Él era el Guía de todos los Centinelas importantes del gobierno, y de ninguno. Mycroft dedicaba su trabajo y su vida a controlar cada Centinela y Guía de la política nacional e internacional.

 

Esa era la razón de que no pudiera unirse a un solo Centinela.

 

Si un Guía se unía a un Centinela tenia mayor poder sobre él, pero solo sobre ese Centinela en particular. Sobre los otros, solo tenia un bajo control que podía no ser suficiente cuando un Centinela poderoso entraba en Fase.

 

Nadie quería que el Primer ministro entrara en Fase en mitad de una reunión de política internacional, por ejemplo. Así que cuando Mycroft notaba que alguno de los altos cargos de los gobiernos entraba en Fase (se centraba solo en una cosa sin ver nada mas, de manera obsesiva y hundiéndose cada vez mas en su propia mente), Mycroft intervenía. Solo un toque elegante de su mano o una palabra susurrada valían para sacarlos de Fase.

 

Presumiblemente, era el Guía mas poderoso de todo el mundo occidental y si se unía a un solo Centinela todo eso acabaría. No mas política, no mas viajes, no mas control sobre el mundo. Sería como John... Un Guía siguiendo a su Centinela dondequiera que fuera, como una perrito faldero que necesitaba la atención de su amo. No, esa no era la vida de Mycroft Holmes.

 

Sherlock se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su encuentro, seguido de su perro faldero... perdón, queríamos decir, de su Guía...

 

-Estoy ocupado,¡ largo!- Mycroft levantó una ceja poco impresionado por la salida de tono.

 

-Todos lo estamos, Sherlock.- Le tendió el expediente que tenia debajo del brazo y espero a que su hermano lo cogiera con una rabieta.

 

-Te diré algo cuando pueda, estoy en medio de un caso, a no ser que tu mente estúpida de Guía no se haya dado cuenta de ello.- A su lado John se tensó ligeramente, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas e insultos entre los hermanos, siempre le causaban mayor impacto las que tenían que ver con su naturaleza compartida. Si Sherlock se daba cuenta o no, no daba señales de ello.

 

-No hay problema, pero cuanto antes pudiera revisar el apartado 4, antes podríamos....- La voz un tanto histérica de Donovan interrumpió la amena conversación.

 

-Greg! mierda! Lestrade!! Jefe, vamos!

 

Gregory Lestrade estaba agachado en el suelo mirando algo con detenimiento, Donovan estaba al lado suyo sin tocarle pero intentando hacerle volver a la realidad. No podía, obviamente. Lestrade era un Centinela de NSY, y obviamente había caído en una Zona.

 

John como medico y Guía salió corriendo hacia él. Agachado a su lado empezó a hablarle con tonos cortos y claros, mandos del ejercito como si todavía fuera el Capitán John Watson.

 

Pero no parecía funcionar.

 

De hecho parecía como si cada vez Lestrade se fuera hundiendo mas y mas en La Zona Muerta. Mycroft sabia que esto pasaba mas fácilmente con Centinelas no unidos a un Guía, o en este caso, recién separados forzosamente de su Guía. Tenia informes de que después de la separación de su ex-mujer, el inspector había estado siendo mas influenciado por las zonas mas a menudo. En momentos de estrés caía rápidamente, y aunque habían intentado ponerle un compañero Guía, no había parecido funcionar como debería por la reciente ruptura de su antiguo lazo.

 

Mycroft no esperó invitación y pasó por debajo del cordón policial totalmente decidido a intervenir.

 

-¿Donde crees que vas?- Sherlock parecía asombrado y asqueado porque su hermano fuera a ayudar en la situación. Era obvio para Mycroft que le habían maleducado desde pequeño. Sherlock había vivido acogido por su familia y nunca había perdido la cabeza al entrar en una zona... por lo menos durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos.

 

Mycroft hizo caso omiso de las miradas de todos y se acuclilló delante del Centinela en apuros.

 

-Inspector, necesito que se centre en mi voz.- Lestrade dio un rápido parpadeo y Mycroft supo que había sido escuchado a través de la niebla de la Zona.- Muy bien, lo está haciendo estupendamente, Gregory. - Mycroft escuchó a su hermano burlarse por el nombre usado, pero sabia que eso captaría mejor la atención del inspector.- Ahora necesito que ademas de oírme uses el resto de sentidos en mi. Poco a poco. Si me entiendes parpadea, por favor- Otro parpadeo- Muy bien, muy bien. - Desde fuera podía sonar a como alguien habla con un sabueso amaestrado, pero en estas situaciones los Centinelas se retraían sobre si mismos, volviendo a algo primario o infantil de algún modo. Mycroft avanzó un poco estando mucho mas cerca de lo que había estado nunca de Lestrade- Ahora voy a tocarte, solo un poco. - Mycroft adelantó su mano lentamente hasta acunar la mejilla del inspector. Notó como Lestrade tomaba una respiración profunda y parpadeaba mas lentamente esta vez, saliendo lentamente de la zona.- Perfecto, lo estas haciendo muy bien, Gregory.- Le premió acariciando lentamente la forma marcada de la mandíbula.- Solo un poco mas y ya estaremos de vuelta. Esto es un poco mas complicado, necesito que te centres en mi olor. ¿puedes hacer eso? - con la mano todavía en la mejilla inclino la muñeca acercándola a la nariz del hombre.- Céntrate en mi olor, mi perfume, el olor del producto para la limpieza en seco de la tintorería, el almidonado de mi camisa, el olor de mi gel de baño.- Y ahí estaba, una bocanada de aire en los pulmones de Lestrade que le hizo cerrar los ojos ante la cantidad de información que se le pedía. -Perfecto, eso es. Ahora puedes levantar la vista y mirarme. Sé que puedes hacer eso.- Lestrade no dudó un momento y abrió los ojos mirándole directamente. Fue algo eléctrico, una conexión inmediata. Mycroft sabia lo que era, era un Centinela compatible 100% con él, Centinela y Guía en perfecta armonía, mucho mas de lo que había visto con sus padres o con John y Sherlock.... y Mycroft quería salir huyendo de allí lo antes posible.

 

-Mycroft....- Lestrade levantó la mano y cubrió la de Mycroft apretándola a su cara.

 

-Yo...- Mycroft era un cobarde, por eso odiaba los trabajos de campo, porque en los momentos como ese, en el que tenia que plantarse y tomar una decisión, no podía. Así que solo se quedó quieto, mirando al hombre delante de él y esperar que la situación se resolviera por si sola.

 

-Todavía falta uno.- Mycroft parpadeó sin comprender.

 

-¿uno?- Lestrade sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia delante susurrando en los labios de Mycroft.

 

-Un sentido mas.... el del gusto.- Lestrade apretó sus labios contra los de Mycroft en un beso acogedor y cálido. La lengua se reunió suavemente acariciando e incitando al baile que no tardó en ser acompañada por la de Mycroft.

 

Poco importaba el resto de gente que les rodeaba, si no ese beso perfecto de Centinela y Guía en perfecta armonía.   
Pero como cualquier baile tenia que terminar. Igual de casto que empezó, así terminó.

 

Mycroft se separó con los ojos cerrados temiendo abrirlos y encontrarse con la ira o el resentimiento de Gregory, porque aunque le habían ofrecido la perfección, él la había rechazado.

 

No había completado el vinculo, de eso estaba seguro.

 

Cuando tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, Lestrade solo le miraba con una sonrisa triste.

 

-No importa.- Gregory acarició su mano un ultima vez antes de dejarle marchar, ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano para ayudarle.

 

-Sabes cual es mi posición en el gobierno... yo... no podría continuar si..- Greg le silenció apretándole ligeramente al mano que todavía tenia en la suya.

 

-Lo comprendo, Mycroft. Solo... piénsalo para un futuro, cuando.. no se, quieras ¿jubilarte?- Se encogió de hombros y soltó su mano- Gracias de todos modos.

 

Mycroft asintió, triste por la vida que había escogido una y otra vez, y se giró para volver a su coche y a su trabajo.

 

Tal vez... solo tal vez... la jubilación anticipada no era tan mala idea.


End file.
